


But I'm Trying To Tell You How Much I Love You

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ball, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise, i just want a tag with the concept of being at a ball lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Anything can happen on this magical night of stars and fun."That was the slogan the annual International Ball was marketed on and By God, Lucas needed it to be true if he was going to be able to confess to his crush, Kim Jungwoo. But as the slogan says, anything could happen. Is Lucas prepared for what this night is going to bring?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	But I'm Trying To Tell You How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from But I'm Trying To Tell You How Much I Love You by Saevom. Something to set the mood while reading this :).

Hangang River was glittering as the annual international ball was underway. The night felt like it had only just begun, and yet the ball was not, the lights already dimming for the final dances. The people and atmosphere were buzzing with liveliness and alcohol, especially in one particular corner of the room, where, surrounded by friends, one Lucas Wong was sweating under his finest and only suit. 

Across the room was none other than Kim Jungwoo, the extremely cute and wholesome guy that he had fallen head over heels for this semester. If it was any other time, just talking to him felt impossible, but with incessant nagging and encouragement from his friends, and just a bit of liquid courage, Lucas wiped his hands on his pants, determined to ask him for just one (1) small dance. 

"GG bro, I already got rejected.” Yuta grimaced, as the rest of the group rolled their eyes. 

"Well no duh, since when have you never gotten rejected?“ Johnny sniped back, and everyone started laughing. 

However, Lucas was only dimly aware of what they were talking about, too nervous to care. He starts walking over, feeling like a stranger in his own body, hyper-aware of his sweatiness, big ears, giant hands, etc. Every sober part of him is screaming “Get a grip! You think he's actually gonna say yes? What a joke.” 

Still, there weren't many sober parts left to whine anymore, so with one foot in front of the other, he walked towards his life's mission. A faint cheering could be heard, but definitely not by Lucas, too occupied with his flimsy, imaginary script. On the way, his shaky hands grab a drink and he downs it in one hit, the burn and sting of alcohol giving him that extra bit of adrenaline he so desperately needs. 

He blinks and finds himself in front of Jungwoo. (How did that happen so fast? Weren't they on completely opposite sides of the room?) Jungwoo gives him a shy smile and Lucas almost had to shield his eyes. It hurt, how blindingly brilliant he looked and for a moment of eternity, Lucas was dumbstruck just from being in his presence. 

"Hey Lucas, how's it going?” Jungwoo politely asks. 

"Ahh, good, good, pretty good I guess... What about you?" He replies with a weak smile. 

"Yeah same, tonight has been really fun, I'm so glad I came.” Jungwoo is fiddling with the glass in his hands, eyes flickering between Lucas and his drink. 

"Yeah me too- glad I came." he said hurriedly. 

Cue a pause, which Lucas worried was starting to stretch into an awkward silence. It was now or never, the point of no return. In his 20 years of life, he had never felt such a mounting sense of both dread and excitement. The feeling was so overwhelming, he felt as if he were about to puke, but he couldn't. Not now! This was the only moment of his life that mattered to him, and by God, the Father, Son and the Holy spirit, he was not about to mess this up, A-fricking-men. 

"Hey, I was wondering uuhhh, since the ball is almost over-"

“Jungwoo!" A loud voice rang in Lucas's ears, as one of Jungwoo's friends had suddenly appeared right beside them. 

"C'mon, the ball's almost over, we should have a group dance!" His friend chirped, unaware that she had just ended the poor boy's whole career. Lucas felt his whole soul leave his body, leaving only a dry husk behind. A witness, great. On the very likely chance that he was going to get rejected, having a friend witness and laugh at this with the rest of Jungwoo's friends was a burden too great to bear. His mouth sagged, feeling like a dry rubber tire and his heart sank right down into the Hangang river the ball was located on. 

"Ok, ok! Wait a minute! Lucas, you were saying something?" Jungwoo laughed.

Lucas noticed Jungwoo's body, already halfway turned towards his friends and he couldn't find the words he was so desperately reciting a few seconds ago. 

"I- I... was probably gonna get some... more drinks... like do you want any...?" He gritted his teeth, cringing internally. 

"Oh! Not really, but thanks so much for asking! It's a shame we didn't really hang out too much tonight, but I'm so glad we did, at least for a bit." He flashed his stunning smile, lightly patting his arm. 

Jungwoo was walking away already. Lucas waved numbly, melting in a combination of embarrassment, shame and wonder. Lucas watched his ethereal figure walk away as blood rushed to his head. God, he needed to sit down, and maybe drink galleons more alcohol. The sting in his eyes rivalled that of his throat and he sat, pensive and disappointed until a high, breathy voice interrupted his pity party.

"Hey... You alright?" Ten had sauntered into his field of vision, a concerned look on his pretty face.

"…Why am I such a simp Teennnnnnnnnnnn?" Lucas groaned, leaning back on the chair. Ten simply rolled his eyes and gripped his shoulder.

"Ok, so you're a simp, you blew it, the best possible chance to ask him was basically gift wrapped for you and you just threw it away. But you're 20! This is like, what, your 2nd year of college? You still have at least 2 years left, and then the rest of your life. You fall in love way too easily, by the way, so I guarantee Jungwoo ain't gonna be the last." Ten said, squeezing his shoulders.

"...Thanks... " He replied softly. 

Yeah, it still crushed his heart, but having someone, Ten tell him that it wasn't going to be the end of the world was surprisingly reassuring. He started to feel a bit lighter. 

"Besides, I can't have my manservant cheating on me, can I?” He smirked, that familiar, playful lilt to his voice returning once he saw that Lucas had cheered up. 

He smiled weakly to himself and looked up at Ten. Bright, sparkling eyes framed by expertly applied eyeliner and his cute face surrounded by straight black hair fluttering across his forehead. 

Looking at Ten put Lucas at ease, and, noticing his expectant expression, he stood up, made a mock bow and held his hand out.

“Master of mine, would you like to dance with me?" 

Ten nodded approvingly and grasping his hand, strode to the dance floor. Ten held Lucas's left hand, and had just placed Lucas's right hand on his waist, but Lucas suddenly jerked his hand back, a flustered expression on his bright red face. Ten rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I know you’re pretty bummed about Jungwoo.” He sighed. “We can just jump around and not make any contact if that makes you more comfortable.” Ten is about to let go of his hand until Lucas tightens his grip and lightly rests his right hand on Ten's waist. 

"And waste this perfectly slow danceable beat? I don’t think so, man." Lucas replied, face still crimson and trying to look anywhere but at him. 

At this distance, they were close enough for Lucas to notice his sharp, cat-like eyes set on top of high, arty cheeks, tapering off into a killer jawline. He found himself staring more and more as they slowly rotated to a sappy Korean ballad. 

"Probably a love song." Lucas thought absentmindedly. Fuck. Just thinking about the word love made his stomach turn, or was that the alcohol? Luckily for him, he didn't have to think long about it. He was preoccupied with Ten, his hands and waist, his feet hopefully not being stepped on, his perfume and the cloying scent of alcohol surrounding them both. At that moment, everything before and after felt like a distant dream, his entire being centring on him and Ten slowly spinning. He was surprised at how comfortable this silence was, and even more surprised still when Ten softly whispered. 

"This is actually pretty nice, being here with you. Being with you." 

"...Woah you must be really drunk." Lucas breathed, unsure of what else to say 

"You are actually so right." Ten smiled, but Lucas noticed a strange, sad undercurrent to his face, that didn't belong. 

"But if I was sober, I don't think I'd have the courage to do this..." Ten looked up with bright, solemn eyes, and Lucas was petrified, awestruck, a thousand emotions shooting through him with the force of a lightning bolt. Lucas was unable to move a muscle as he realised Ten's face was moving closer and closer until soft lips met his own. 

Lucas made no move to deepen the kiss, but he didn’t bother moving away either. They spin and spin and spin until it feels like the world has stopped, but it’s just the end of the song, and the event organisers are suddenly thanking everyone for the wonderful night. Ten loosens himself from Lucas’s grip and smiles sadly. 

“Thank you for the last dance.” 

“…No problem…?” Lucas gulps before trying to smile back, only managing to half grimace back at Ten.

What in the world just happened? It’s a cold night but Lucas is sweating profusely, itchy and restless all over. A sudden buzzing brings them back to reality as Lucas realises it’s coming from his phone. He looks down to get the phone from his pant pocket, looks up and Ten is nowhere to be found, already lost in the sea of people clamouring to go home. 

“YukHei!” His mother’s voice echos in his ear. “I’m trying to get a park but there are so many people! This was the finish time right?” 

Lucas stammers through a reply as he drags his feet towards the door. He’s getting jostled about, but barely feels it. He thinks he can hear Yuta and Johnny calling for him, but he’s not sure, so he keeps on walking. 

Walking out the door, towards the car park and right into his mother’s car. He sits, numbly watching the Hangeng river reflect back the city lights and the nightlife bustling around. Half an hour later he notices his reflection in the window glass. He absent-mindedly wipes the tear tracks that had suddenly appeared and dozes off into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of people he can’t quite see and hands he can’t quite reach.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao thank you for reading! If this felt vague and sad with no context, then you are right! More than anything, this is just a writing exercise to test the ao3 waters. Honestly, this plot is growing on me a lot, so let me know if you want to see this dynamic really fleshed out.


End file.
